One Piece: Superwoman
by MadHat886
Summary: A female black superwoman ends up being raised in the One Piece world. Now Moneky D Vampire is setting sail to catch up with her little brother Luffy and picking up women on the way. Harem
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sailing into the harbor of Shells Town was a ship that's identified as a pirate ship. Which for any sane pirate sailing into a port town with a Navy base on it let alone one that had a large navy ship commanded by a Vice-Admiral is only for those with a death wish. But the one who is sailing the pirate ship wasn't the one that had to be scared.

"Stand down all of you," Garp said putting down the telescope he's been using. He's only here in the East Blue because of ex-captain Axe-Hand Morgan being transferred to his care to be transported to prison.

"Sir?" a seaman ask.

"I know who is," Garp said.

"You know the pirate?" another seaman ask.

"She's not a pirate. She's a bounty hunter and she once again caught another ship of pirates. Better make room for more prisoners for transport," Garp said.

"Who is it?" a female captain ask.

"My granddaughter Monkey D Vampire," Garp said with a huff.

"You're grand daughter?" the same female captain ask.

"She works as a bounty hunter and is well know even in the New World," Garp said.

"Wait she's the Vampire Hunter?" one of the navy men ask as he and others crowded around the side to get a look at the famous bounty hunter.

"Yes she is and you're all wasting your time as she only has eyes for women. And for you women who have heard about her. Yes she is just as bad as you heard about her. She is a shameless pervert when she spots a woman that catches her eye," Garp said.

"I heard many things about her," a female warrant officer said.

The woman who step off the dock pirate ship was a sight to behold. The woman is a dark skin statuesque beauty who stood nearly 7 feet. The navy personal on board the navy ship have all seen high ranking women who are all strong but the woman before them wasn't slender but powerful, she was just ripped. Powerful muscles covered her body which is covered in in a skin tight blue body suit that covers everything but her hands, feet and her head. The suit's front zipper held back the woman's huge breasts and molded to her shapely rear end. She wore red leather boots and metal gauntlets. With a long red coat and she wore a captain's hat on top of her long dark hair that reached down her back. (1)

"Hi gramps!" Vampire said right before she jumps up from the pier and onto the navy boat. (2)

"Good to see you again, Vampire," Garp said before turning his glaze to the pirate ship. "So you have a new ship?"

"Yeah the Groovy pirates just came running back from the New World when, I came across them. And I have taken a liking to her," Vampire said.

"Rare to see a steam powered ship around here," Garp said.

"The Dreadful Wale is a nice ship to be my new ship. Don't know where they got it but it's mine now," Vampire said. She reaches into her coat and gave Garp all the wanted posters of the pirates that she caught and have on board the ship. (2)

"You really have made a name for yourself," Garp said looking through the stack of wanted posters. "Traveling from here to the New World and back again."

"So, so," Vampire said. "I also have run into dad while I was out," Vampire said.

"What is my no good son up to?" Garp said.

"Same as always. I'm impress how he's able to build up when he's your son. But he's more like grandma then you," Vampire said who is the oldest of the siblings and the only one who can remember when dad, mom and grandma were around.

"What do you mean he takes after me then your grandmother," Garp said before sighing as he misses his wife.

"You're only saying that because grandma isn't around anymore to grab you by your balls with those claw gloves," Vampire said.

"That too," Garp said as there are things that he doesn't miss of his late wife.

"I do miss those days of mom and dad around with Ace following behind me and Luffy still in mom's belly," Vampire said.

"I know, I know," Garp said.

"Looks like they got all the prisoners out of the hold," Vampire said eyeing the marines leading out the pirates she caught off of her new ship.

"Are you going after Luffy?" Garp ask.

"Of course, someone has to and what a big sister for," Vampire said.

"You know what he is now," Garp said.

"I know and that's why I'm going after him. Ace had me along till we parted ways, while Luffy does have a crew they're small in number. And unlike me they're far from ready to face what's found in the New World," Vampire said.

"The World Government has their eyes on you," Garp said.

"I know and one of the reasons why I'm being left to do as I please is because of you. And the fact uncle Sengoku would have a heart attack if I were to join the navy, with what I would do. He already had a fit after, I stop by HQ and help myself to those pretties in the women side of the compound," Vampire said.

"You really did a number there," Garp said hearing about what happen in the women's compound from Tsuru.

"So I got a bunch of them to party with me and we had an orgy so what?" Vampire said.

"It's just that we could all hear it," Garp said.

"So, I'm just that good," Vampire said.

"And cause some of the men to try to peek on what's happening causing the older female marines to stand guard while you and the others had your fun," Garp said.

"According to grandma the reason for the women only compound was because of what you did when you and grandma were still young. Getting drunk and stealing all the women's underwear. Which they found out because you fell asleep using the big of underwear as a bed. And then came grandma and all the other women grabbing something and beating you," Vampire said.

"I wish she didn't tell you about that," Garp said.

"Aunt Tsuru and other older female marines tell that story to all the new female recruits so that they'll be on the lookout for something like that happening. Of course seeing how Kong went and made the punishment for stealing women's underwear from the female staff is to be beaten by the women. No one has done it. Well there was me but the women were just creep out from the kind of punishment I wanted," Vampire said.

"Tsuru told me about that and put an end to it by grabbing you by your ear and dragging you to the kitchen to peel vegetables," Garp said.

"Yup that happen," Vampire said as she walks off heading to the town. "I'll pick up my pay when I come back."

"Is she as strong as the tales about her?" a captain ask Garp.

"You have no idea," Garp said thinking back to what his daughter in law told him about how she found Vampire all those years ago. (3)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - One thing I don't like in anime and manga is how rare it is for anyone to actually look as strong as they are. Characters like Guts from Berserk and the Dragon Ball cast are rare to see in the sea of slim built and skinny people who shouldn't be able to do anything like lifting a car over their head. Having superpowers is one thing or being a robot, but when you have someone who is rail thin and weights 90 pounds when wet. There is no way they should be able to kick someone into a wall.

2 - Ship from Dishonored 2.

3 - Monkey D Vampire is a black female Superman who ended up in One Piece world. She's just as strong as her cannon counterpart and doesn't mind killing. She is also much older then Ace who I figure to be the oldest of the 3 brothers in cannon. Being 28 while in cannon at the time of Ace's death was 20. And high level haki users can hurt her but it's more like a super strong villain being strong enough to punch Superman and hurting him then a normal person punching him and only ended up hurting their hand. And Vampire thanks to living and traveling in the grand line has figured out all of her powers and how to use them.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In his office Monkey D. Dragon was looking over the reports from his many agents all over the world. One of the reports told of his father going to the East Blue to escort a high profile prisoner to the Navy HQ. And while there met up with Vampire the bounty hunter, his granddaughter. Picking up lots of other prisoners from all the pirates she had captured.

His daughter has sure grown up from the rugrat she use to be. Dragon remembers how he and his wife Dara had stop by a small island when Vampire literally fell out of the sky in a metal pod. Dara quickly took a liking to Vampire while he looked over the pod she came in. Even now he has no idea what or where it came from, all he can figure out is that Vampire is from another world. All Dara had cared about was that she had a daughter.

Thanks to Dara having dark skin herself, Vampire easily was accepted to be their daughter. His father did find it strange that that had a child so quickly, but his mother didn't care. All she cared about was that she's a grandmother now. Which got his father on board with Vampire being the new member of the family. With only he and Dara knowing where Vampire really came from.

Then came Vampire showing her super strength as she grew older. Which caused alot of damage around the house, thanks to her being a baby who had no idea how to control her strength. With him having to use haki just to get her from destroying things. Which thankfully everyone just expected to be thanks to Garp being her grandfather and Eda being her grandmother, both high ranking marines who aren't devil fruit users.

Then came Garp bringing Ace home and giving Vampire a little brother. Then came Luffy... followed by the passing of both his wife and mother shortly after. He soon left his kids in the care of his father while he began his rebellion against the world government, creating the Revolutionary Army.

Now years afterwards his daughter is a renown bounty hunter, with no pirate or marine of any worth not knowing her name. Having grown up learning to fight and surviving from Garp and learning from many marines at the navy HQ. The only reason why she's not in the navy is because both Sengoku and Kong couldn't handle having Vampire in the navy after having to deal with Garp for years.

Vampire had a taste for women and is completely shameless about it. Every single time she stops by at the HQ to unload or pickup pay or supplies, she would help herself to the women she found there. Of course, Tsuru has made it her job to keep her in line, with her grabbing Vampire by her ear to keep her in line. She's the only one at HQ that Vampire listens to, now that mom wasn't around anymore.

Every now and then they do run into each other. Vampire is one of the few people who knows that the worst criminal of the world is the son of Garp the hero of the navy. From what he has heard and the reports from agents, Vampire has become extraordinarily strong and powerful. The last time he laid his eyes on her he could sense she's much more powerful then she lets on.

It makes him wonder what kind world Vampire came from and if all the people from where she comes from is as powerful as she is. In one of the other Revolutionary Army bases he's been having people reverse engineer the pod that Vampire arrived in. The tech-heads have been researching it for years and still have much to learn. From what they have learn is that it's much more advance than anything that Dr. Vegapunk has come up with. They had to invent tools to make tools to be able to work on the pod. They made alot of breakthroughs and came up with things that using shell companies allowed much funding for many Revolutionary Army operations. As well as giving them better weapons, the metal smiths have studied the metal that the pod is made out of and came up with a new alloy that's still being tested. Then there are weapons that come right of those space adventure books.

'Makes me wonder what else is out there,' Dragon thought to himself. He has nothing to worry about with his daughter but there would be aliens who are just like the people around here and that's what worries him.

!

Shells Town -

The Dreadful Wale one of the rare stream ships that only world nobles and those rich enough can afford to have. Which somehow a crew of pirates gotten ahold of somehow which is now owned by Vampire. Which is now owned by her seeing how all the pirates were now in jail and their bounties paid to her. Which Vampire has been remodeling and fixing up with the help of the navy personal at the navy base she's been staying at for the last couple of days.

She's been learning to be able to sail it by herself and fixing it up. The ship has several rooms but smaller than what she would like. There is her room, 2 crew rooms, a storage room, a bathroom, a galley, the engine room, the bridge, mess hall/ cargo hold and a smaller cargo hold. The ship besides the two paddle wheels on it's side is also powered by sails. Vampire has been wondering if she shouldn't get some crewmates. She's been sailing by herself for a very long time and been able to take care of everything herself. But she has needs that can only be filled by her visiting the local whore house.

She had left many brothels and whore houses with women who look forward to her stopping by again. Unlike most women who are fighters, she isn't one of those slim or skinny who don't have any muscles on them. She has a powerful built body, but not to the point of other women who are bulky. It made her stand out as no other woman has the body proportions that she has. And with how everyone else is able to show more expression with their faces. Like letting their jaws drop down, their eyes popping out of their sockets and their heads enlarging for some. She on the other hand can't do any of that. Which doctors at the navy HQ have discovered that she doesn't have the muscles in her face that everyone else have. (1)

Not that any of her many lovers don't mind, they like how soft some of her body is while having hard muscles. She only found pleasure with women, she tried with men but none of them were of her taste. Maybe one of these days she finally finds a man who will steal her heart. She remembers how mom was truly in love with dad and even with how grandma treated grandpa, she did love him. But till then she'll just enjoy herself with all the women that she wants. And having an all-female crew with her she'll be able have her itch scratch anytime she wants.

Of course, there's the problem of having a crew, they would learn sooner or later of her real power. Something that she has spent years hiding away. She has mastered her powers and it seems that she has no limits in how powerful she can become. And her power comes from the sun, which is why she sunbaths all the time. But she is worried of what will happen when the World Government discovers her real powers. Which is why she refuses to become a marine and became a bounty hunter instead. She can still work with the marines but wouldn't be forced to follow orders.

"Time to get ready to get back to the Grand Line," Vampire said seeing the last of her cargo being place into her new ship. Then she turns around and headed into town heading for the local whore house. "After having some last bit of fun with the girls first."

!

In the Grand Line -

A ship sailed away from an island with the lone town of the island in ruins. The ship flew the flag of the jolly roger with a chainsaw sticking out of the lower jaw of the two skulls of the flag. They are the Chainsaw Pirates, a crew of pirates who are full of killers.

The captain of the crew is Carter Herman and is part of the Long Arm tribe. He stands at around 22 feet tall and has a paramecia devil fruit that allows him to encase people in electric straight jackets by phasing his arms through them. He used to work for the world government namely using electrical devices on slaves of the World Nobles. He was creating slaves that have no free will of their own. It allowed him to do research into the inner workings of the brain and with his research he was able to unlock the secret of haki, that is only known to him. Of course, he was force to become a pirate after it was discovered that the World Noble that was backing his research, was one of his research subjects as the World Noble had some skills in using haki. Which allowed him to unlock all 3 types of haki.

He was able to gather a crew that are like him in many ways. Namely having no value for life of others. The other members of the crew are the strong people that they found and are still alive. Speaking of which his crew are enjoying themselves with the surviving townspeople they captured. The ones who survive would be transform into members of the crew, the Reavers as he calls them. Where they would be let loose on another island where they rape, torture, and eat the people of the island, and not always in that order. The non-reaver crew members are the only ones besides him that they don't attack on sight. His giant ship carries hundreds of reavers now with room for more.

"Soon, very soon," Carter said as he stares at the photo of Monkey D. Vampire.

He had just started his life as a pirate when he saw her in action. He was hiding in a building when he saw her kill that child killer, Kouger who used claw gloves. Carter saw her letting Kouger use his claw gloves on her with them breaking. To his shock he saw her just stand there as Kouger tried to stab her eyes, with the blades snapping. It was then that Carter realized how powerful she really is and why she was letting Kouger attack her. She wanted him to see that there is nothing he can do to stop her. He watches as with a flick of her fingers she broke bones and beat Kouger to death. All awhile he was pleading and begging for mercy which fell on deaf ears. Vampire was so skilled that when she broke Kouger's neck he was still alive but unable to move. Leaving him unable save himself when she toss him into the lit firepit.

The only reason why she didn't find him was because Vampire's grandfather Garp who was sent to look for him, had discovered his granddaughter had been kidnapped who was his ships cabingirl. Which lead him to the slavemarket where he found Vampire and Kouger who turned out to be a noble who had brought her. Garp found the room and only saw his crying granddaughter and the burning body of Kouger when he burst in. Having no clue what happen in that room or how Vampire managed to kill Kouger.

The building was where nobles and people with money would be able to buy a slave and do what they want to them. Which is the reason why Vampire never joined the navy as even with her grandfather being who he is, nothing could be done to the owner of the building who is a World Noble. And in the confusion that happen once Garp showed up allowed him to escape.

Now years later, he's been gathering as much information and data on Vampire as he could. So that he would be able to capture her one day and turn her into one of his crew. With her power there be no stopping him, all the pirates fear Vampire. Even the warlords and emperors were on guard whenever she's around. But he's the only one who knows her true power that she keeps hidden. He had been keeping track of her life as a bounty hunter and the pirates that she's been bringing in. When he's ready he would attack and make her his. And with her at his side there be no stopping him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Seeing how just about all the people in One Piece have strange body proportions that would make them stand out in real life. Vampire on the other hand has the body proportions that's found in DC comics. And all the faces that everyone else can do that you see in just about every anime and manga. Vampire can't do, as she isn't anime or manga in nature.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Adrift in her new ship on a sunny, windless day, Vampire sunbathed nude letting herself soak up the rays of the sun. Vampire does this to always make sure that she stored enough energy to be able to fight either in places where there's no sunlight or at night. During night battles and underground, Vampire learned that her powers get weaker the more she used them. Needing to recharge them when the sun comes up. So during down times like this she soaks up as much sun she can before she needs to recharge them. She also learned that she can drain plants of their solar energy to recharge herself in an emergency.

Vampire had spent years learning about her body and it's strange powers. All she knows is that as she was getting older her powers began appearing. Her parents help her in learning to control her powers, as well as her grandmother who was the only other who knew about her powers. Well there is Ace but he was young at the time and wouldn't remember much.

Speaking of which she learned from the towns people of the island she just left that Luffy was the one who took care of the marine commander. Before taking off with Zoro the pirate hunter who joined his crew. Vampire heard of him mostly because of his fighting style that has him fighting with a sword in his mouth. Her brother has made a good start in gathering a crew for himself.

Vampire look around to see if she drifted close to any island yet. She learned that she didn't need to eat or drink to survive as long as she has sunlight, but she still likes to eat and drink. While she does have stores of food and drink onboard she would like a good cook meal, not to mention having some fun at the local whore house.

She spotted a island not too far and got up. She didn't bother to put on clothes as she's alone and pulled the sails down and sailed for the island. Thanks to her super speed she is able to do all the work a full crew would be needed. She had single handed sailed massive ships all by herself before. Which everyone has been trying to figure out how she did so in the first place.

Some time later, Vampire pulled her ship onto the beach so it wouldn't drift away. On shore she found two men who look like pirates chasing after a small, heavily armored girl who was demanding that they return her father. Though unimpressed, the pirates are annoyed enough to give chase, and inadvertently leading them right to Vampire's ship.

"Cut that out!" Vampire said as she punches both of the men sending them flying.

"Wow you're strong," the young girl said in awe.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Vampire a bounty hunter and what's your name?" Vampire greeted the girl.

"I'm Medaka," the girl answers.

"Seeing how those were pirates what happen on this island?" Vampire ask.

"Pirates took over the island and my dad and the other men were all taken by the pirates to work at the Devil's tower on the other side of the island," Medaka said.

"I see," Vampire said using her super sight to scan the entire island. She zeroed in on the Devil's tower and located all the pirates and villagers being kept there. She blink as she sees that the tower is actually a giant cannon in the middle of a massive warship.

"Stay here while, I handle this," Vampire said.

"You're going to Devil's Tower?" Medaka ask.

"Yup and save the people being kept there," Vampire said as she tosses Medaka a den den mushi she kept on her that keeps her in contact with the marines to tell them when she finds a pirate stronghold like this one. "Use Sam to call in the marines."

"Ok," Medaka said watching as the female bounty hunter ran off at blinding speed to the Devil's tower.

!

On the other side of the island -

Reaching the tower Vampire could see the pirates forcing the villagers to build guns and cannons. The tremors she had felt are from the artillery tests, fired from the tower's mouth. And there's the pirate leader who is wearing crab like armor with claw blades. From what she can hear with her super hearing the pirate's name is Ganzack. She counted the pirates and there's well over a hundred of them all around, both guarding the tower outside and inside.

There is also a plesiosaur swimming around the island. Which she guess is the guard dog seeing how there's a harness built in front of the warship. From what she sees the plesiosaur would pull the warship around, giving the ship movement that few other ships would be able to match.

"Not a bad operation," Vampire said seeing how powerful this pirate crew can become if left uncheck in one of the blue seas.

Vampire used her superspeed taking out all of the pirates before they knew what hit them. For everyone else all they could make out was a blur as one after another the pirates disappeared from sight. All of them ended up appearing in the jail cells that they were using to hold the villagers. Their weapons taken from them and knock out leaving them in piles as Vampire just tossed them in.

Ganzack didn't even had time to put up a fight as he was knock out. His armor and weapons taken leaving him among the bodies of his men in one of the jail cells. In all it took Vampire less then a minute to take care of all the pirates before they knew what hit them. (1)

"Well that was fun," Vampire said locking all the cells now that all the pirates have been captured. "Now to have my fill with some grateful young women."

!

At the local village -

Vampire let out a sigh as the villagers had a party of being free from the pirates. Medaka got in touch with a navy ship which contacted Vampire's grandfather Garp's ship. Informing him of the massive warship that his granddaughter discovered that pirates had built. And is coming to the island to pick up the pirates and secured the warship. All of which would give Vampire a large reward, which she's giving the reward to the village to help them in recover.

Vampire was down because all the village women had suffered under the reign of the pirates, who took their pleasure with them. And Vampire didn't want to take advantage of them in their state. Vampire turns to Medaka and all the young village girls who are around her age. The pirates hadn't touch the kids which is the only reason she didn't killed them. The pirates who didn't care of how old their sex toys are, she never takes alive. Well most of the time as she does rip off their junk and force them to eat it before turning them in for the price on their heads. (2)

Vampire is just going to stay on the island to make sure that the villagers are safe till the navy ship gets here. Then she'll be taking off and head for the next island. Hopefully she'll be able to make it the port of Loguetown before her brother Luffy gets there.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - With how fast Superman can move in cannon with him only being beaten by the Flash. Vampire would be able to take out anyone before they know what hit them in One Piece. The only reason why the villains of both Superman and the Flash aren't taken down before they can react is because of how over the top they act. The Flash's villains all know that the Flash can just end a fight anytime he wants to, which is why they're so over the top in their crimes and hope that the Flash will play along instead of just taking them all down in seconds.

Remember the superspeed that both Superman and the Flash can do, allows them to travel around the Earth in seconds. In the Injustice comics Superman push himself to fly around the world in seconds, killing all of the invading army of Darksied in that time. He single handedly ended a worldwide invasion in seconds.

Vampire can do the same but holds back most of the time only because it wouldn't be fun for her anymore. The only way anyone in the One Piece world be able to even catch a look of Vampire when she's using her superspeed is when they're able to do the flashstep. But seeing how that is just a burst of speed and not being able to keep it up for long. Vampire is still faster and can keep on running where anyone else would kill themselves just trying to keep up with her.

2 - Unlike in cannon I'm not going to be make the pirates child friendly. They're pirates and not all of them are nice in how they go around being pirates. Like Rick with his Pirates of the Pancreas, I'm going for a more realistic view of piracy, where it's pillaging, raping, and killing. No whitewashing history because it upsets people to know that's what really happens.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Dreadful Whale was anchored near a small island for the night. Vampire was having a small feast all for herself as she ate the roast pig, she had gotten from the pasting merchant ship. She killed and butchered the pig herself, something that she learned from her mother who had been a butcher. She got rid of the guts of the pig, tossing the intestines and stomach overboard. Not wanting to do the work in cleaning the guts of the poop and other things that are inside. She watches as the bloody pieces sank into the water, wondering what kind of sea creature will be feeding upon it.

She lay the bloody skin on a tanning rack she had fashioned. Another thing she had learned from mom. She does not know what she will be doing with the leather once it is dry. She figures she will just sell it once she gets to an island or trade it with a passing ship.

She setup a portable grill and setup a spit to roast the pig on the deck of her ship. She could use her heat vision, but she is in no hurry to eat. She slowly turns the spit cooking the skin pig over the fire. The still dripping blood sizzling as it drips into the fire, adding to the smell of cooking meat.

Once the meat was fully cook, she began ripping at the pig tearing off the legs with ease and ate. She can eat all she wants and not gain weight thanks to how much energy her lifestyle burns. Not to mention her using her powers burns them off just as good if she was working out. (1)

She ate and strip the pig down to the bones and parts that she did not like. She even broke open the bones to suck out the marrow inside. Her belly showed off her meal, but it soon went back to normal thanks to how fast her body broke down food. She put out the fire that was still burning and dump the bones into the sea.

The only thing left was the pig's head which she saved for last. She had already eaten the flesh, eyeballs, and the brain. She tied the skull in some fishing wire and toss it off the side. The skull sunk till the line of the fishing wire reached its limit. The smell of the skull would either attracted a sea creature that she would be able to catch and eat. Or after a couple of days with the smaller sea creatures eating the remaining flesh that she did not get, would leave her a nice skull she could use as a decoration.

Vampire looking down into the depths of the sea spotted a wreck. Vampire strip herself naked and drove into the water heading towards the wreck. Vampire did not just make her money in bounty hunting but also salvaging wrecks. And seeing how she learned that she does not need to breathe air.

She stripped the ship of all the salvage she could find, seeing how the wreck was still fresh as in the logbook once dried could still be read. She got the wood that once dried she could use for either for repairs or as firewood. She got all the crates, barrels and chests that still had stuff inside thanks to her using her x-ray vision to see inside. She then strips the remains of all the metal she could sell as scrap once she reached a port. (2)

Opening the crates, barrels and chests, Vampire began looking through what she gotten from the wreck. The food, spices, and sugar were all gone bad thanks to saltwater leaking in the barrels and crates. But the other goods and luxuries were still ok once dried. Then there are the cannons that she picked up that could still be sold, either being reused or scrap for metal. She also found several cases of wine and beer, which she would be enjoying for herself.

That got her to think about how alone she is on her big boat by herself. Vampire has been traveling alone for years now and sure she has left many women in many ports longing for her return, she had never traveled with a crew. For a crew she would need a carpenter who would make repairs, a cook always needed, a cooper who preserves food in barrels, a gunner, a navigator, a quartermaster, a sail maker, and a doctor.

But the main reason why she does not travel with a crew was because of her powers. She knows what will happen once word spreads about her powers. The navy would be after her more than they already are, her uncle maybe the admiral and Kong the commander. They still have people who they take orders from and plenty of other government branches that have been hounding her to join the world government.

It's only thanks to her powers that she's able to avoid running into agents. She can see through anything and she can hear the heart beats of people, knowing when they're lying. Then there's her using her super sights and hearing that allows her to see anyone or thing that's spying on her or following her. The Cipher Pol agents have been stumped in how she kept on avoiding them and finding the bugs they keep on putting on any ship she uses.

She managed to get people to think the times people see her use her powers, it's just advance use of Rokushiki. Like the few times she needed to use her flying powers she just pretended to use that jumping in the air thing. It helped that she was trained by both her grandfather and uncle Zephyr in that fighting style. And Haki which she learned to her surprise that she is completely immune to Haoshoku Haki. Her uncle Sengoku has tried it enough times on her that he has given up trying, whenever he caught her playing around at the navy HQ.

Vampire then notice something that she had picked up in the scrap metal pile. Unlike the rest of the metal that she had salvaged from the bottom of the sea, the thing she had picked up was not rusted at all. It was not gold as it is the only metal that doesn't rust even when it's been in salt water. Sure, stuff gets build up on the gold coins she has found but it never rust. The machine which that she figures is what she found had no markings at all. Its so advance that it does not even have parts. It's just one solid piece. The only thing she can figured out is that its like the communication machines that is attached to Den Den Mushis.

Vampire walks into her cabin where she keeps her Den Den Mushi which is sleeping on her desk. Bert as she had named him is a fully grown Den Den Mushi the size of a house cat. Vampire compares the strange machine and the radio. The machine is much smaller and fits in the palm of her hand and would easily be carried in her pocket. Vampire decided that in the morning she would try attaching the machine to Bert and sees what happen.

Unknown to Vampire she had anchored at the same island where her parents had found her. And the strange machine is something that was in her pod but came loose and fell into the sea. What she had found is what on Krypton would be a smartphone, something that her birth mother had place in her pod before she was sent off world.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Vampire is a big eater like the rest of her family. But unlike everyone else, she doesn't need to eat or drink as long as she has the sun. Just like in cannon with Superman.

2 - In the days of sail and wooden ships, scrap metal was just as valued as loot as gold. Everyone always just thinks about the gold that pirates steal, but scrap metal was just as valued back in those days. As treasure ships are far and few, so merchant ships were the normal ships that pirates looted. Taking the cargo that they would be able to sell themselves.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

On the Dreadful Whale, Vampire was looking over the wanted posters. She was sailing towards a island being raided by pirates, who were fighting a gang that had made the town their base. It would not be the first time that she had come across something like this, where two groups are fighting each other for something.

The pirates attacking the are the Gally pirates with only the captain having a wanted poster.

Crescent-Moon Gally

3,450,000 Berries

Then there are the gang that they are in a shootout with. The Ugly Chris gang, who took control of the town that had no lawmen to speak of and are the only things that was keeping worse out till the pirates came. Only Ugly Chris and four of his men had bounties on their heads. All much lower than she is use in dealing with. (1)

Ugly Chris Bailey

35,000 Berries

Whiskey

20,000 Berries

Hedgehog Thorton

10,000 Berries

Gigolo

2,500 Berries

Chicken

1,250 Berries

"Well it's better than that time I was struck catching bail jumpers by the dozens to make ends meet," Vampire said to herself as she docks her ship near the battle. (2)

Seeing how there are people around, Vampire couldn't just use her powers to hit all the baddies before they know what hit them. Vampire also saw how there is a is a tall and slim girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a blue T-shirt and a green and white colored shorts. She's fighting one of the pirates with a sword and doing a pretty good job too.

Vampire raced around the town at super speed. Not enough to be everywhere at once, letting herself be seen as she zips from one place to another. She only appeared when she knocks out one of the pirates or one of the gang members. Soon she had the entire pirate crew and the gang members down for the count.

With the number of pirates and gang members she wouldn't be able to just leave with them all tied up in the hold of her ship. She will be having to stay till a navy ship comes to collect the prisoners along with bringing her pay. The pirates and gang members who do not have bounties on their heads, she will still get a 100 berries per-head if she can prove that they are part of the pirate crew or gang. Vampire began carrying the down pirates and gang members to the pirate ship to keep them in.

"Thank you for saving the town," the young woman said who was trying to fight off the pirates.

"You're welcome," Vampire said. "You were doing pretty good there..."

"Name's Silk," the woman said.

"Well go around and tell the town's people that I, Monkey D Vampire the bounty hunter has taken care of things," Vampire said.

"Will do," Silk said taking off to spread the word.

!

Later -

Vampire had tied up all the pirates and gang members putting them in the hold of the pirate ship. After she had unloaded all the cargo onboard the ship first. She also helps herself to all the loot found on the ship too. There wasn't that much treasure as like most pirates they converted the loot into berries the first chance they got, which made it harder to trace. The cargo is being pick at by the town's people. Which Vampire having talk with the mayor of the town have given the cargo to the town and when the marines show up to collect the pirates and gang members, they can have the ship too.

Vampire for her part was on board of her ship and contacting the navy. The machine that she attached to Bert the Den Den Mushi had made the radio clearer and more powerful, giving it a much better range. In fact, she somehow got Kong on the line.

"Vampire how did you get this number? Did Garp give you the number? Again?" Kong asks.

"No, I'm trying to call for a navy ship to come and pick up some bounties. I just used the open channel for the navy and somehow got you? Are you on a ship?" Vampire ask.

"No, I'm at the HQ at Mary Geoise. Where are you?" Kong asks.

"The town of Widow's Patch on the island of Tatan in the East Blue," Vampire said.

"Wait how are you so clear?" Kong asks in surprise.

"I attached a radio thing I found in a shipwreck," Vampire said.

"Really?" Kong asks.

"It looked like a radio so I attached it to the radio that's already connected to Bert to see what would happen," Vampire said looking at the metal thing that is resting on top of the radio. She began playing around with it.

"Interesting. Vampire you might have stumbled on something that's been overlook," Kong said.

"You mean by complete accident I discovered that by combining two radios you get a better range and signal?" Vampire ask as she messed with the metal thing.

"Better then when you decided to play with the Silver Den Den Mushi," Kong said.

"I was 2 and grandpa wasn't paying attention to me when I wondered off," Vampire pointed out.

"The only good thing that came out of that is now we can call that alert off if it's an accident," Kong said remembering how he made his case to the elders about making it a new rule to be able to call off a Buster Call after Vampire somehow cause the Silver Den Den Mushi to give out the call for one. Which no one knew where to send the ships, causing a big mess at the base. Till Eda revealed over the base loudspeaker that her granddaughter got the Silver Den Den Mushi to give out the alarm somehow. Which they are still trying to figure out how she managed to pull that off, as the Silver was train not to give out the alarm for any reason but for when a Gold gives out a signal.

"And people still don't let me forget about that one," Garp's voice came out of both Den Den Mushi's.

"Garp?" Kong asks.

"Grandpa how are you on the phone?" Vampire ask.

"Wait you two can hear me?" Garp ask.

"All the Den Den Mushi's suddenly began broadcasting your talk with Kong, Vampire," Tsuru said over the line.

"Can anyone tell me if this is just the ones with the marines or all the Den Den Mushis?" Kong asks.

"This is Daddy Masterson in Loguetown and only the mushis in the navy are broadcasting," Masterson said.

"I thought you're left the marines Masterson," Tsuru said.

"I did I'm just in the base here collecting on a bounty," Masterson said before a noise of someone taking the mushi away was heard.

"This is Smoker. All the lines here are now block," Smoker said.

"Vampire what did you do?" Zephyr ask.

"I was playing around with the radio thing and I don't know how it happen," Vampire said playing with it again.

"I know I'm going to be blame for this," Garp said.

"She is your granddaughter," Sengoku voice said.

"Well at least grandma isn't around anymore to give it out," Vampire said.

"Yeah she and those claw gloves of hers were painful. My balls still hurt when I think about it," Garp said causing the line to go dead silent.

"Grandpa you just said that out loud where everyone could hear it," Vampire said.

"Well at least this explains why you don't fear punishment as much as you did when she was still around," Sengoku said.

"Wow I knew Eda was scary, but I didn't know she would do that," Tokikake said.

"Now that's just cold blooded," Magellan agreed.

"Magellan you're hearing this too?" Kong asks.

"Yes," Magellan said.

"It's the same for us here at Impel Down as well," Hannyabal said.

"I am wondering how you managed to connect to all the den den mushis at once and being able to have anyone talk on it as well. I tried something like that but never got anywhere near this," a new voice on the radio said.

"Vegapunk any ideas?" Kong ask.

"Don't know till I see what she did," Vegapunk said.

"And I'm just playing around with it and has no idea what I'm doing," Vampire adds still pressing the machine that is now displaying pictures of some kind.

"Well at least only those in the marines heard me," Garp said wondering how long till everyone heard about what his wife use to do to him.

"Don't count on it Garp," the voice of Curly Dadan said.

"We heard it too," Makino adds.

"I knew that Eda wore the pants in the family but never thought that's the reason why," Woop Slap laughs.

"It makes me glad I never took a wife myself," Whitebeard voice came over the line with a score of laughter coming from behind him.

"Vampire cut the line!" Garp shouted.

"Well at least you can't embarrass yourself more," Vampire said.

"Just turn off the radio bed wetter!" Garp shouted over.

Dead silence followed by Vampire dropping a bombshell.

"I caught grandpa more than once putting on grandma's old makeup and underwear. Singing to the songs in that cross-dressing musical show Rocky Horror Movie Show," Vampire responded.

"VAMPIRE!" Garp shouted out followed by loud laughter over the lines before Vampire turned off the radio.

!

Outside –

Vampire walk out on the deck of her ship and stared out over the ocean. Vampire wonders what kind of attention she'll be getting now with the radio that can connect all over the world. She already had trouble in hiding how strong and powerful she really is. But now people will be after her for the radio.

"So, any idea how that radio thing works?" Silk ask climbing on board the Dreadful Whale.

"Not at all," Vampire said. "So, what do you want?"

"Just wondering if you need a crew to help you with your ship and hunting pirates?" Silk asks.

"Looking to join me as a bounty hunter?" Vampire asked as she looks Silk over.

The shirt showed off her ample bust that showed promise for more as she grew older and she did saw that ass. Vampire used her x-ray vision and liked what she saw. And Silk showed some good sword skills as well.

"You did show that you can handle yourself during the attack," Vampire said.

"So I can join?" Silk asks.

"It will take awhile before the navy ship gets here. So we'll have all that time to get to know each other," Vampire said.

"So that we know if we can stand each other when we're all alone on the ship?" Silk asks.

"That and my lifestyle," Vampire ask.

"Lifestyle?" Silk asks.

"I'm a lesbian and I find you attractive," Vampire said.

"Oh," Silk said blushing.

"So you're going to have to get use to that if you're going to be sailing with me," Vampire explains.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Red Dead Revolver

2 - Seeing how this is the East Blue the weakest sea and that all the big name pirates are all in the Grand Line. There wouldn't be that many bounties that are in the millions.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The sun was high in the sky as Vampire sunbathed herself on the deck of the Dreadful Whale. Silk has joined her as her crew mate, at least till they get to the Grand Line. She's still getting use to the idea that her captain likes women and likes the way that she looks. But Vampire isn't one to force herself onto others as she only has sex with people who are willing to do it. Vampire always wants her sex to be completely consensual.

"So, we're just going to be drifting along like this?" Silk ask Vampire as she came out from below decks.

"Pretty much. We'll be like this till we reach reverse mountain," Vampire said.

"How about teaching more about haki?" Silk ask.

"Not till you have the basics down first. You need to learn how to use kenbunshoku haki to be able to sense things, and busoshoku haki to be able protect yourself and be able to hurt devil fruit users that would otherwise be immune to attacks. Then there is haoshoku haki which I really don't know how to use seeing how, I'm immune to it," Vampire said.

"So no one has been able to use that on you?" Silk ask.

"Nope and plenty have tried. Donquixote Doflamingo tried it on me and it didn't work. Boa Hancock tried and it didn't work either. Sharks hearing how uncle Sengoku has been trying for years didn't even tried," Vampire said.

"Wait you met with one of the emperors?" Silk ask.

"Sure, I met all 4 of them over the years. Been onboard Whitebeard's ship. Seen Charlotte Linlin and most of her children. Face off with Kaido once and nearly killed him," Vampire said. Not going into detail how her visit on the Moby Dick was to see her brother Ace.

"You fought Kaido?" Silk ask shocked.

"I'm the one who broke off his right horn," Vampire said.

"You're the one who broke it off?" Silk ask shocked.

"Yup and knock him into the sea where I was sure he would die, being a devil fruit user and all. But he just survived that like all the other times he was executed," Vampire said.

"But you still beat him," Silk said.

"That I did and took the title of the strongest beasts in the world," Vampire said.

"How did you get so strong?" Silk ask.

"Just how I am," Vampire said.

"So if I continue this training, I'll become as strong as you?" Silk ask.

"Well strong enough where you won't be cannon fodder," Vampire said.

"I want to be able to fight and not be just next to useless," Silk said.

"You weren't bad being self-taught with that sword, but you shouldn't just rely on a sword, you should know how to use other weapons. When I was fighting with Mihawk, once I got his sword away from him it wasn't that hard to beat him," Vampire said.

"Really?" Silk ask shock.

"Yup and he couldn't even hit me," Vampire said not telling Silk the look on Mihawk's face when he tried to cut her with his sword, and it didn't do anything to her. To those who were watching it just looks like the metal gauntlet she was wearing at the time block his attack. But Mihawk was close enough to see his sword cut through the gauntlet and was stop by her skin. Since then Mihawk has done his best to avoid her. (1)

"So that's why you been just dodging my attacks during training?" Silk ask.

"Yes, as you need to be fast to live this kind of life," Vampire said.

"I never really saw you in action it was all a blur. I would like to see you in action without you being too fast to see," Silk said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Vampire said.

!

A few days later -

Silk couldn't believe what she's seeing as the pirate captain Eldoraggo who is a dark skinned, red-haired man that resembles a cat or lion in appearance. Using his scream-scream fruit powers to fire a blast of sound at Vampire. Who is slowly walking towards him as he tries to force her back with his devil fruit power. From where Silk was standing at, she could see that Eldoraggo was putting everything he got in his power, and the panic look on his face he was in a panic.

Vampire had let her fight the rest of Eldoraggo's crew herself using what she learned to beat the pirates. Only stepping in when she saw that she was in trouble. But took on the pirate captain herself.

They had landed on Woonan's island to take in fresh water and food. When they came across Eldoraggo's crew looking for the treasure left behind by the 'Great Gold Pirate' Woonan. And Vampire decided to collect on the bounty and get the treasure.

"Enough," Vampire said as she got close enough to Eldoraggo to knock him out with on punch to his face breaking his jaw.

"Are you ok?" Silk ask as she ties up Eldoraggo like she did with the rest of his crew.

"Yeah, I been hit by devil fruit powers like his before," Vampire said looking over the treasure map that was on Eldoraggo.

"So, where's the treasure?" Silk asks.

"Follow me," Vampire said leading Silk to a lone house.

!

Later -

Vampire sat in her cabin on the Dreadful Whale recounting what she and Silk discovered. Inside the secret underground room, they found a dusty skeleton in half-rotted captain's regalia, all that remains of Woonan. Then they noticed writing on the chamber walls and recognize it as Woonan's deathbed letter.

In the letter, Woonan had confesses that in his old age, he came to realize how unfulfilling gold in itself truly was; what his childhood self had longed for was the journey, the adventure to winning it. With a lifetime of such adventures behind him, he surrendered all his gold to its rightful owners, keeping only one memento for himself: the torn flag that marked the last day he ever shared with Ganzo. It was this flag that buoyed his spirit throughout all his voyages, as a reminder of the one man he truly respected.

"And that's what happen to Captain Woonan and his mountain of gold. He gave it all back and kept the only thing that mattered to him," Vampire said to her grandfather Garp.

"I always did wonder what happen to him," Garp said.

"Well just put it down in your report of what happen to Woonan," Vampire said.

"What about the pirates?" Garp ask.

"They're all tied up in the holding cells and got Eldoraggo tied down with seastone handcuffs. And I'm towing their ship behind mine. I'm going to sell it off once we reach the nearest port and hand off the pirates to the police to hold till a navy ship can pick them up," Vampire said.

"Good to hear. Also, what about your new crewmate?" Garp ask.

"Oh, she's at the wheel of the ship," Vampire said.

"I'm surprise that you haven't bedded her yet," Garp said.

"Please I'm not going to force anyone onto my bed. Silk is still deciding and I'm giving her the time to decide on her own," Vampire said. Of course, it didn't stop her from peeking on Silk or hitting on her

"Well take care," Garp said hanging up.

"Yeah you too," Vampire said thinking of how in the end all that mattered to Woonan was the torn flag that was all the reminded him of his dear old friend.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Mihawk's sword can't cut Vampire for the same reason why blades don't work on Superman in cannon. The only blades that have been shown to work on him are blades made out of high tech metal like those found on Apokolips. And even then, only when someone is strong enough to do it.

Like in Justice League vs. The Fatal Five where The Persuader has axe made of super alloy and been cut to less than a nanometer thick. And he's strong enough to use it to cut open Superman.

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The World Nobles, also known as the Celestial Dragons, are the aristocratic descendants of 19 of the 20 kings who established what is now known as the World Government. These are the people who are allowed to live in the Holy Land of Mary Geoise. However, due to their connection to the World Government, they constantly abuse their power and look down on the people below them, referring to them as commoners. They can sometimes be seen walking around Sabaody Archipelago, but remain disconnected to the point that they wear resin bubbles over their heads to prevent them from breathing the air of the common people. When visiting places out of the Archipelago, they wear other types of helmets, as the bubble helmets only work inside Sabaody. Whenever they appear, people instantly bow so as not to upset them, with the exception of the guards, servants, and slaves that are alongside them. Even kings and queens of lesser nations are expected to bow to the whims of the World Nobles or their whole kingdoms could face destruction. The Celestial Dragons each possess a government-issued identification chip to identify their statuses.

The World Nobles claim to possess "the blood of this world's creators", which is their sole justification for their actions. This single fact allows them to utterly disregard any facet of law or society that does not serve their own interests. They have no regard for Justice, at best paying it lip service if at all, and are above any retribution for their actions (to the extent that they cannot be punished by the law, anyway). The vast majority are under the impression (or delusion) that they are gods, not humans, and seem to think that being a Celestial Dragon itself is something beyond human comprehension. Because of this, most of them are unable to fear even if they are threatened by those who would ignore the World Government's protection.

So far, typical Celestial Dragons have shown absolutely no physical combat abilities whatsoever, and appear to merely be simple humans. They have great pull in the government as well as a vast amount of wealth to do with whatever they please. Through the tremendous political power they have with the government, they can order things of such magnitude and triviality like the creation of a bridge that connects every island for no reason other than they simply wanted to, as well as make any commoner they want into a slave of theirs right off the street. They can even enslave royalty of other kingdoms. They are also completely immune to the entire legal system and justice set by the World Government, as shown where they are allowed to kill anyone that simply crosses their path. Their political authority is just second to that of the Five Elders who are the highest ranking World Nobles.

Of course, there are exceptions to the norm. One happening to be a world noble who all but left the life that his family lives. He lives on a giant floating slaughterhouse that takes in sea life from normal fishes to sea kings. Turning them into canned meat, to be sold at port. The slaughterhouse is run by an army of slaves that the world noble brought, but unlike what normally happens. Once they work off the cost of buying them or served long enough. The slave mark on their backs would be taken off and they'll be free to go.

Till then they work on the factory ship, Butcher. The ship would drag nets behind the ship catching all kinds of sea life and bringing it onboard where it be sorted out. Tossing the fishes that don't make the cut back into the sea and other sea life that got dragged up as well. The catch would be place in the freezer or the workers on the assembly line cut up the fish where it be canned right away. All the blood and offal parts would be either be used as chum or just toss back in the sea, where the bloody water that the ship leaves in its wake draws all kinds of sea life looking for an easy meal. That's how the ship lures in sea kings that are then hunted and then butchered for their meat.

Then there is the other thing about this celestial dragon is that unlike others, he made sure that he wouldn't be helpless if ever left in a position where he wouldn't be able to call an admiral for help. Like what happen to a cousin of his, Mjosgard who thanks to a shipwreck would had died if it wasn't for the mermaid queen protecting him. Through training and his love for hunting sea kings by himself he became very strong. He also learned how to use haki.

Currently he's stalking another prey that had been in his sights for some time now. Monkey D Vampire, the granddaughter of vice-admiral Garp. He had seen her in action more than once. He knows that the usual ways wouldn't work on her, he seen her pull a bomb collar off of her without a mark on her. Then turn around and snap another bomb collar on the person who had snap it on her and then tried to pull it off. It caused the guys head to come flying off.

"Uncle how long are we going to be here?" the voice of the reason why he's tracking down vampire.

Stepping into the room where he's busy butchering a large fish that was caught in today's catch, came his niece. Who happen to had run into Vampire during an outing, which she refused to give details about. All that matters to his niece is to get her hands on Vampire.

"Once we get enough meat in then we're heading to port," the uncle said.

"Why can't we just leave and head for port?" the niece ask.

"Got to make my quota," the uncle said.

"I still don't understand why I can't just make Vampire mine," the niece said.

"You know the rules. We can't go around taking known family members of high ranking marines. It just get people no wanting to do their jobs," the uncle said. (1)

"And you making me breath the same air as commoners," the niece said not being in her suit so that she wouldn't have to breath the same air.

"You agreed to this when I took you aboard. Besides, it would get in the way of your training," the uncle said.

"You're the only one who would train me," the niece said looking at her arms that are now tone from all the training she has been doing.

"You still have much to learn before you're even close to being able to last long against her. She is Garp's grandfather but much stronger then he was at his peak," the uncle said.

"Isn't he just a vice admiral?" the niece ask.

"He's admiral level, just that he refused to go higher in rank," the uncle said.

"He does dress in his late wife's underwear and sings," the niece said.

"You know well that other world nobles done worse," the uncle said. "Besides, it doesn't change the fact that he's strong."

"Like you?" the niece ask.

"Yes like me. He's the one who got me to start training myself and stop being soft like the rest of the world nobles. Besides you can't say you don't like how strong and powerful your body has become after all the training I put you through," the uncle pointed out.

"That's true," the niece said flexing her now powerful body.

"Now you don't have to rely solely on your bodyguards or the marines to fight your battles," the uncle said.

"Like how you don't have any?" the niece ask.

"Once I gotten this strong all they're really good for is for show. Besides they're better being guards for the ship. I am the only world noble who doesn't depend on the Heavenly Tribute for my spending money," the uncle said.

"The others look down on you for that," the niece said.

"So what, they're a bunch of do nothings. I'm the only noble around here who does some work around here. Plus unlike the others I actually help out by keeping the countries under the World Government fed, for a price of course," the uncle said.

"You do make news in the paper," the niece said.

"Well I do know what good PR can do. I'm the only world noble that helps out when there's a food shortage in a country. And my can goods can be found just about everywhere," the uncle said.

"What you think about Vampire being able to contact every snail around?" the niece ask.

"Going to make things very interesting once the doc gets his hands on her radio," the uncle said.

!

Dreadful Whale -

Vampire looked down at the exhausted body of Silk. She place Silk on her bed after she had wiped her down of the sweat that was covering her. Of course she would had like the state that Silk is in was caused by hot sex with her, not training in using haki. How she would have like it to be so, but she wouldn't force Silk into having sex with her till she's ready.

Vampire left Silk to sleep in her room and headed up to the deck of the ship. She didn't bother to put on a shirt or anything else as she got on the deck of the ship in nothing but her underwear. It's night out and the sky has a bright moon out that's almost full.

"Ok so why are you two here?" Vampire ask Belo Betty and Ahiru who had sneaked onboard her ship.

"You always know when we're around," Betty said as she and Ahiru step out in the open.

Betty is a tall, slim woman with short, purple hair in a bob cut. Her pale green eyes are usually covered by a pair of black-framed sunglasses with red lenses. She also wears red lipstick and usually smoking a cigarette, which she is doing now. And she is the commander of the East Army of the Revolutionary Army.

She wears a red top hat with red goggles, a pair of red curled horns on the front, and a long and puffy white plume on the back. She wears a red tie and her torso is barely covered, as she leaves her cropped red jacket with pink outlines open. She has red and white striped stockings under her red thigh-high boots. Her frilly red skirt is short on the front and long at the back. She also carries around a large flag with the Revolutionary Army's symbol on it.

Ahiru is a woman with tanned skin, prominent lips and long brown hair. Her left arm is a mechanical prosthesis with light and dark green coloring. She wears a black shirt, a red tie and a green jacket. She also has a pair of goggles on her head. She is the deputy commander of the east army and the assistant to Betty.

"You two are here for the radio," Vampire stated knowing that her father had sent them because she already knows them. Thanks to her keeping in contact with her brother Sabo.

"Yes, and seeing how we're the closest to you. We came to ask you to hand it over to us," Ahiru said.

"Really now? And why are you two not on my bed already naked so we can make a deal?" Vampire ask causing the two to blush.

"We're not interested in that," Ahiru said.

"Besides what about your girlfriend?" Betty ask.

"She's still deciding on that and you two know that I don't force women into my bed," Vampire said. "But to the main point I'm not going to be parting with it."

"What do you want for it?" Betty ask.

"And not us in a threesome," Ahiru adds.

"If Dragon wants the radio, he can ask for it himself in person," Vampire said before glancing at the crow's nest. "Isn't that right?"

"You always could tell when I was watching you," Dragon said before he jumps off the crow's nest and landed in front of his daughter.

"Yes, and I'm still not going to giving it away to you," Vampire said.

"Still the same," Dragon said remembering how Vampire got when she found something and refused to give it up.

"You can look it over and see what you can learn but its staying with me," Vampire said.

"Betty, Ahiru you heard her," Dragon said.

"Right boss," Betty said as she and Ahiru went off to take pictures and look over the machine. Leaving the father and daughter alone.

"Saw Luffy off with his crew," Dragon said.

"I have been hearing things about him. He still has a long way to go before he's up to either Sabo or Ace's level," Vampire said.

"And no one else is close to your level," Dragon said knowing that Vampire always pulls her punches. How much is still something that he's still trying to figure out.

"Luffy still has no idea who you are. He knows mom because of me," Vampire said.

"You know that reason," Dragon said.

"Very few people know about that fact. Or about that other thing," Vampire said thinking about Ace.

"Sabo still is trying to remember," Dragon said.

"At least you have one son with you," Vampire said.

"I did offer you a chance to join with me," Dragon said.

"I know it would be nice, but I just like this kind of life," Vampire said.

"Things just change after mom and your mother died," Dragon said. (2)

"Just make sure what you're doing is worth it," Vampire said.

"That I promise," Dragon said.

"So how long are you going to be hanging around?" Vampire ask.

"As long as it takes to get what we need," Dragon said. "Also go and put on some clothes. You'll get your death of cold."

"Right dad," Vampire said leaving to get into something while her dad is acting like the dad she remembers.

Leaving Dragon to himself as he waited. He has few chances like this where he could be with Vampire. He's with Sabo who Vampire recognized when she had showed up at the main base to visit him. He was surprise how Sabo is the brother of choice of his two kids, along with Ace. Who he remembers how his wife Dara had treated Ace as her own, after his father had showed up with him. Just like they did with Vampire. Making him wonder when he should tell Vampire about how he and her mother had found her.

But that can wait.

"What about your friend?" Dragon ask seeing Vampire now wearing shorts and a shirt.

"She's sleeping," Vampire said having checked on Silk and scanned her to make sure she's sleeping. "And Betty and Ahiru are taking pictures and taking notes."

"Well that should give us enough time to catch up," Dragon said.

"Yeah it does," Vampire said who still remembers how it use to be. When the family was still all together as a family.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I figure that the world nobles do follow some rules to keep things from breaking apart. Like not making slaves out of family members of high ranking marines.

2 - In almost every anime and manga series there is always a missing parent or the main cast comes from broken homes. The series that have the main star having both parents who aren't abusive is the exceptions to that rule where the main star either has no show parents or one of them is missing.

!


	8. Chapter 8

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Clockwork Island though the island itself is small, there is a humongous tower at the center that supports a fairly large city at the top. The most important part of the island is the "key" that supports the city's weight. Vampire couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want to live on an island that could just fall over. The tower is strong but one good hit or a big storm could knock it down. Not to mention the waves over time would wear away the stone pillar. And it gets stranger from there as she has seen many strange places. It was like someone went and made things as strange as they could with this world. (1)

"So what pirates are we looking at here?" Silk ask who is at the ship's wheel.

"Here are their wanted posters," Vampire said handing her the posters for the pirates with bounties on their heads.

Silk looks over the posters after handing the wheel to Vampire. Making note of their names, what they look like, and if they have powers or not. And also how much they're worth.

Bear King is a large man with black hair and whiskers, who is dressed in clothes that match his card and animal themes, which includes a furred captain's jacket with the collar shaped like a golden spade, a blue shirt underneath with the clover, heart and diamond pips (symbols) it with the top part unbuttoned, and a large teddy bear hat. His relatively thin arms and chest are covered in hair, with fur armbands on his wrist.

He ate the Hard-Hard fruit, which allows his body to become hard as rock to augment his defenses, as well as letting his strikes hit harder. Another effect of his Devil Fruit is that it allows him to heat up his fist, and possibly other parts of his body, at will, which will serve to burn his opponents on contact.

Bounty 11,600,000 Berries.

Pin Joker has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and a stitched scar across his face, extending from the right forehead to the left cheek. He has red marking on the right side of his face, and a tear-like design on the left. He also wears a strapped vest over purple clothes that has diamond design, with a yellow furred collar. Overall, he resembles a court jester. He's a swordsman that uses poison on his blades.

Bounty 9,900,000 Berries.

Honey Queen is a tall, slender woman with long blonde wavy hair tied in two tails, and dark brown eyes. She wears revealing yellow clothes with a purple fur coat with pink spots on it. She also wears red high-heels and a fishnet stocking over her right leg.

She ate the Jelly-Jelly fruit. A Logia-type fruit that allows her to alter into some unknown kind of liquid. She can utilize her ability to launch a wave of liquid with enough force to knock people off their feet, and to travel faster by flowing through things like pipes.

Bounty 7,800,000 Berries.

Skunk One wears a helmet with a number "1" on it, goggles, and brown shirt, which gives him an appearance of an airplane pilot. He also wears a fluffy jet-pack, with the thruster located at his rear end. Under his helmet he has slick black hair, parted to one side. He also has pointed ears.

Bounty 6,000,000 Berries.

Boo Jack is a fat man with a pig-themed outfit. He wears a bandanna-like hat with a pig's head design, a yellow shirt with a "J" printed on the front, as well as suspenders, and a white furred-back that is his Toge Toge Armor. Which is his main weapon as it's covered in spikes. He also has furred arm- and elbow-bands.

Bounty 3,200,000 Berries.

"So, in all 38,500,000 berries," Silk said.

"Yup a good bounty," Vampire said.

"So, what's the plan?" Silk ask.

"You stay on the boat while, I handle things," Vampire said.

"What?" Silk ask.

"Seeing how the entire island rest on top of a single pillar. I'm betting the pirates have like a bomb that they can set off to cause it to fall over. I can't risk that if I take you with me. I need to be using flash step to catch all the pirates before they know what hit them and then check out the pillar anything to cause it to fall. I seen this kind of thing before," Vampire explains.

"So, you're going to do that super speed thing to take them all out at once?" Silk asks. She's been around Vampire long enough to see some of her powers, which Vampire explained away as stuff like haki or advance flash stepping.

"Yes, or having to deal with an island falling over," Vampire said.

"But didn't you say you can't use that super speed flash step alot?" Silk ask.

"So, I'll be sore for awhile and be hungry. Better than having to save everyone on the island while it's falling," Vampire said.

"And the engine does need fixing," Silk said. The stream engine hasn't been working well and they sailed to Clockwork island to get it fix. And maybe find someone who can join them as a crewmate who can fix it.

!

Clockwork Island -

Max Stocks a small, pudgy girl could only stare in amazement at the Dreadful Whale. It's the first stream ship she had ever seen before. The bounty hunter Monkey D Vampire owned the ship, who had just somehow captured all the pirates who had taken over the island. For everyone on the island it was like a blur had just grabbed the pirates before they knew what hit them. (2)

Now the pirates are all locked up waiting for the marines to come and pick them up. Which is why Vampire and Silk will be staying on the island till the marines get here with their payment. Which allows Max the time she needs to get them to allow her to join them before they leave.

"So, you want to join my crew?" Vampire ask, having checked out the pillar and removed the stuff the pirates had place to destroy it. And when she got back to the ship, she found Silk talking with a native islander.

"I been wanting to go out and see the world and learn of the many machines that are out there," Max explains.

"Well I do need a mechanic and most of you people are scientists," Vampire said. Looking Max over, she is much shorter then her or Silk but is of age. She is also pudgy but does have a big butt and nice set of breasts. "Well there is something you should know, I'm into girls."

"So, you and Silk are...," Max began but was cut off by Silk.

"No, we're not," Silk said.

"So, are you ok with me hitting on you?" Vampire ask.

"I guess," Max said blushing.

"Ok so if you're going to be the ship's mechanic, you're going to have to so me what you got," Vampire said. "Get your tools and fix up the engine."

"Yes captain," Max said running off to get her tools and show her new captain that she can fix the engine and earn her place on the ship.

"Well looks like we got a mechanic," Silk said.

"Well we do need to see what she can do first," Vampire said.

"I just hope you don't scare her off," Silk said.

"Don't worry I'm not one to force myself onto others," Vampire said. "Or you'll be on my bed already."

"Well seeing how we'll be on a ship for weeks or months at a time. We'll just be having sex all the time if I was willing to have sex with you. I have been traveling with you for 4 months already and gotten to know what you'll be like," Silk said. (3)

"And you saying like that's a bad thing," Vampire said.

"Just find a whore house and have fun. I'm sure there be plenty of women who will want to show how grateful they are," Silk said.

"Already way ahead of you," Vampire said heading to the closest whore house to have some fun.

!

Later –

Silk laid on her bed onboard the Dreadful Whale, trying to sleep. Which is easier said than done. She could hear the sounds of flesh slapping against bare skin. Both Vampire and Max aren't making that much noise but from the light moans and slurping noises. It's only because their mouths are too busy. Silk knew that Max was eager to please Vampire for letting her join the crew, but not so eager to just jump into bed with her. Silk just hope that they won't be too noisy if this is going to be a nightly event.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - With how strange the island and the very planet that the One Piece story takes place on. Something must had made it that way besides the real life fact that it's all made up.

2 - Seeing how if Superman just used super speed that while not as fast as Flash's super speed, is still super fast where the normal eye wouldn't be able to keep up. Or like in Mega Mind where Metroman was able to use his superspeed to do tons of stuff in the span between mirco seconds. There be no plot in the comics seeing how there isn't anyway a villain who doesn't have super speed or reaction or something else would be able to do anything against that.

3 - Seeing how in real life traveling by boat using sail can take weeks or months. I'm going that it takes several weeks or months to travel from one island to another.

!


	9. Chapter 9

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

"I never seen anything like this before," Max said looking over the radio device that's attached to the radio that's already connected to Bart the Den Den Mushi. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it when I was searching a sunken ship," Vampire said.

"Well that means it could had come from anywhere then," Max said as she turned it on like how Vampire showed her.

Vampire had been playing around with the device for months now and gotten some idea how it works. But she is still discovering new things about it as she does. Like it's also a camera like those baby Den Den Mushis, another is that it lights up like a lamp. Some of the things that it does is completely useless like making different color backgrounds of pictures of her. It didn't help that there are nothing but pictures to tell you what's happening and letters below the pictures that's in a different langue. (1)

"Ok so it makes recordings like those big mushi projectors?" Max ask Vampire remembering what Vampire told her about what she discovered so far.

"Yes and I already showed you how I connected to all the other mushis so don't do it," Vampire said.

"It was strange having that happen," Max said.

"Tell me about it. I have to be careful that no one steals it," Vampire said.

"I'm surprise that the World Government hasn't tried," Max said.

"Well I did agree to turn it in to Vegapunk when I get to him. He's the only one who can figure it out," Vampire said.

"Tell me about it. This is so advance I'm willing to bet this is some advance alien technology you stumbled across," Max said.

"Like in those sci-fi books?" Vampire ask.

"That's the only thing I can think of that can explain what I'm seeing. This thing doesn't even have parts. Its more like a die cast or like a mold you just pour liquid metal into and wait for it to harden. I'll never be able to figure it out," Max said before looking at the screen. "The only thing I can do is figure out what it does."

"Well good luck with that," Vampire said leaving Max to play with the radio thing in the radio room.

Vampire went down to the lower floors where she headed for the small kitchen. Now that she's traveling with people who really do need to eat and drink to live, she's been making sure there be enough supplies for them. Thanks to the boiler of the steam engine, they can collect water but collecting the steam coming out of it.

"We really should find a cook," Silk said who is in the kitchen as it's her turn to cook. She's preparing a stew of chop pork ribs and onions.

"Well we all know how to cook," Vampire said.

"Yes but a cook would know how to make use of what's in the pantry. The cooks do help keep the morals of the crew up," Silk said.

"Well that's not a problem. If you're feeling low on moral, you can join me and Max when we have sex," Vampire said.

"No... I'm not ready for that," Silk said blushing. "And do you two really need to do it all the time?"

"I don't see a reason why not," Vampire said.

"There is also something you should know. There's maggots in that barrel of biscuits," Silk said pointing to the barrel.

"Well there's only one thing to do. Get a plate and put a large dead fish on it. The maggots will crawl out to eat it. When the maggots cover the fish you toss it into the sea and repeat. Don't stop till there aren't anymore maggots," Vampire said. (2)

"You mean you want to keep it?" Silk ask turning green.

"Don't worry we'll only eat the biscuits if we have to. But when we get to another port you can empty out the barrel. Don't throw the barrel, we can still use it," Vampire said.

"We really need to eat biscuits full of maggots?" Silk ask.

"Only if we're starving," Vampire said as she looks through the fridge for an old dead fish but didn't see one. So, she looked at the small fish tank where some fishes are kept, keeping them alive so that they be fresh when cook. Vampire seeing one of the fishes had died grab it out of the tank and place it on a plate then placed it on top of the barrel of biscuits.

"Where did you learn that?" Silk ask, wondering how long it will take for the maggots to start appearing.

"Learned it from grandma. It's something that sailors did before the fridge was invented and not to mention canning food became better. It comes from the era where you never guess that the food was one of the attractions of joining the navy. Meals included rotting, stinking meat, biscuits riddled with maggots, and cheese so tough that sailors carved it into buttons for their uniforms. The drink was just as bad. The 'fresh' water soon turned to green slime, and the beer kept little better. It was the era where food was very hard to keep fresh. Voyages could last years, and there was no refrigeration. The ship usually carried live animals for food, but their meat, milk, and eggs were mostly reserved for the officers. Meat for the seamen was stored in salt, which made it dry and very tough. Bread went stale or moldy, so instead the navy issued hard biscuits made of flour and water. Despite all this, shipboard food was probably better than the food sailors enjoyed with their families at home," Vampire explains.

"How you know all that?" Silk asked.

"I read lots of history books and logbooks kept at the Marine HQ," Vampire said.

"I'm glad that we're living in an age were food preservation is much better," Silk said.

"Well for some places," Vampire said as there are places and ship that didn't had fridges," Vampire said. (2)

"Hey, I figured out how to connect the device to my baby den den," Max said coming into the kitchen.

"Really?" Vampire ask.

"Yes, it seems that the device allows other devices to connect with it. I just wish I can read the words, so I know what it means," Max said.

"Well don't look at me," Silk said.

"I never seen anything like it before," Vampire said.

!

2 weeks later -

There are many strange places in the world that Vampire had seen over the years. But one of the strangest places is a huge pit that water flows into, yet the bottom is dry. It is known as the Ocean's Navel. There is a village where the citizens live by the coast and there is also a ship graveyard, full of destroyed ships. When the village ends, there is a huge mountain where the treasure of the Ocean's Navel is. (3)

After hearing about the treasure and the 3 monsters that have been scaring the people of the village. Vampire, Silk and Max went down there to check things out. And while Vampire easily took care of the 3 monsters who turned out to be guardians of the treasure, a giant squid, a lobster, and a sea urchin. Max captured all the fights with her baby den den mushi which is a cameko. Vampire had noticed a bat that had been following them as they traveled to the treasure. The bat was in reality a transformed man named Joke, who was a pirate captain who was after a treasure that allowed the holder to wish for anything they wanted. However, as he closed in on the treasure, his crew mutinied and viciously stabbed him in the back several times. However, for some reason he was turned into a bat and stayed in his body's remains, where he waited for ten years.

With each of the guardians being defeated Joke's skeleton was restored. Vampire, Max, and Silk watched as the bat that's been following them disappear and the headless body of a skeleton of a pirate rose up in front of them. A skull came falling down from the steps where the treasure laid. The headless body picked it up and place it on its head, which was engulfed in green fire. (4)

"I never felt such power," Joke said feeling power flowing through his new body.

"Well it's going to take more than that to beat me," Vampire said putting herself in front of her two crewmates.

Joke took in a deep breath and spat out a burst of atomic fire at the 3 women in front of him. Vampire using her superspeed grab Max and Silk and got them safely away out of the chamber before the flames hit them. Both Max and Silk found themselves outside of the mountain with Vampire putting both of them down before going back into the mountain.

"What was that?" Max asks.

"Have no idea," Silk said.

"You think that Vampire be ok?" Max asked.

"She'll be fine, she fought the Emperors and their crews before," Silk said.

A burst of green energy blasted its way through the mountain with Vampire flying out of it and her landing in front of her two friends.

"Run," Vampire said as she got back on her feet and shot herself at Joke as he emerged from the hole, he had blasted her out of. Vampire slammed into Joke sending both of them into the mountain. That shake and rumbled as the two fought inside of it.

Both Silk and Max ran for the elevator that they had used to get down to the dry ocean floor. As they did pieces of the mountain and green energy blasts and fire nearly hit them. Followed by a big blast of green energy that cause the top of them mountain to collapse onto itself. Which was caused by Joke unleashes a wide blast of energy after Vampire began using her superspeed on him. Unable to see her to hit her, Joke just used a wide radius energy attack that hit everywhere at once.

From what they could see as they were running was Vampire and Joke still fighting come bursting out of the mountain. Silk and Max knows how strong Vampire is and the way she's punching Joke should had taken him down, but he took the punches and gave back just as good. With Vampire showing signs of battle that she never showed before. Joke punches Vampire with his fists before blasting her with his fire breath sending her flying into a pile of rocks. Vampire leaping onto her feet, threw the rocks at Joke who blasted them out of the air before they hit him. Only to be slammed by Vampire using a large rock as a battling ram.

"Vampire is taking a beating," Max said to Silk.

"I think this is the first time in a long time she actually had to fight," Silk said not liking what is happening. She is used to Vampire just beating the foe she's fighting right away, not having to work for it.

Both Max and Silk reached the elevator that began going up taking them up. As they look down below, they could see Vampire having grabbed Joke and was swinging him around like a windmill. Before letting him go sending him flying into the wall of water that surrounded the dry sea floor. Once Joke connected to the sea water, it began to frizzle and streamed. Vampire knew that Joke was hot to the touch, so once she had her chance of throwing him, she threw him into the water to cool him off. And hopefully kill him if what's he's doing is devil fruit related. But Joke hitting the wall caused the wall to break and the water began to pour into the dry seabed filling it up.

Both Silk and Max held on to the elevator as the wooden lift floated upwards as the water level rose upwards. Vampire pop out of the water and grabbed onto the side of the lift, which both Max and Silk grabbed her and pulled her in. Both Silk and Max saw how beaten and worn Vampire was after her fight with Joke. Silk had never seen Vampire breaking a sweat was stun at what state she is in now after her fight. As for Max she continue to record with her den den to review later, which the recording would cause a great deal of alarm once it's shown that Vampire the bounty hunter was actually bruised and bleeding from a fight.

Once the hole was filled the elevator became a raft which was pulled into the village. A large crowd had gathered to watch as the great hole had filled with water and many had questions for the 3 women who had went down into it. As for Joke he laid trap under rubble and the sheer pressure of the weight of the ocean pressing down on him. But he wouldn't let this stop him, he would free himself and get his revenge on Vampire.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Like getting a smart phone for the first time and having no idea how it works and just playing around with it till you find out how it works. And it's in a different langue that you don't understand at all.

2 – Thinking about it seeing how there are refrigerators and lightbulbs on ships. It's never really shown where the power for them comes from.

3 – With how strange the world of One Piece is and that the creator wants to end the series soon. I hope it's explained how and why the world the series takes place in is like that.

4 – Joke is One Piece version of Atomic Skull. Who is strong enough to trade punches with Superman and take it. And Seeing how magic was involved in the birth of this Atomic Skull he's magical and one of the few weaknesses that Vampire has.

!


	10. Chapter 10

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

"I can say that in all of my years as a marine, I have never seen anything like this before," Kong said who is talking by speaker.

In the room where the speaker is place in, are many high ranking marines. They all been called in to watch a recording of what happen at the Ocean Navel where Vampire battled with the undead pirate Joke. Vampire's crewmate Max had sent over the recording after being told by Vampire to send it to show her grandfather what happen. Which he saw and shared with the others. They had all watched as Vampire actually had to fight someone for once, the older ones had seen her struggle in a fight before. But that was years ago when she was younger, and since becoming an adult she hasn't had to struggle in a fight since.

"I don't have to tell any of you. What would had happen if Joke had appeared anywhere else. I haven't seen Vampire bleed in years. And this Joke was beating her down," Garp said.

"Vampire's defense haki is second to none. I never seen anyone with that kind of mastery that she has. And whatever power Joke has allowed him to hit Vampire like her haki wasn't even there," Zephyr said.

"How is Vampire?" Tsuru ask Garp.

"She's still recovering from her battle. She told me that she wasn't holding back but Joke just took her punches and hit her back just as hard. And seeing how strong Vampire is and how easily she punched out Kizaru when he sneaked up on her. Joke is either as strong as she is or whatever power he has allows him to fight her head on," Garp said.

"Is Joke's power devil fruit or supernatural?" Chaton ask.

"Seeing how he's still alive but trap once the hole filled in with water. It's not devil fruit power. But seeing how he can't use his fire while trap underwater it might as well be," Garp said. (1)

"Joke is alive?" Cancer ask.

"Yes he's still alive and according to Vampire is trap under rubble and the pressure of the ocean depths keeping him in place," Garp said.

"So he can free himself?" Vergo ask. His mind racing as he knows that Donquixote will want to know of this.

"Seeing that the Ocean Navel is now filled with water. I'm having a small Navy Base setup there. To keep an eye on Joke and to help in resupplying ships and keeping pirates in that area under control," Sengoku said.

"At least this will get Vampire to stop taking everything lightly," Sakazuki said.

"She's worse than Kizaru in playing things as a joke," Momousagi said.

"She is strong enough to get away with it," Kizaru said.

"And strong enough where the emperors also are careful around her," Kuzan adds.

"She did give use the horn of Kaido," Onigumo said.

"True but the shock of facing someone who can actually hurt her after so many years of not having to worry about it. Vampire is going to be taking some down time to recover," Garp said worried about his granddaughter.

"Word will spread about this and Vampire's many enemies will see this as a sign of weakness," Kong said.

"I know that," Garp said worried.

"Also Joke gain his power from the treasure of the Ocean Navel. He became able to fight Vampire with no trouble, a East Blue pirate who was able to stand up to the strongest bounty hunter in the world. Which brings to question how many of the other magical treasures is real," Giant points out.

"We better start looking. The pirates will also realize this and be looking as well," Tsuru said.

"If Joke could become that strong, than how powerful would someone who is already strong to begin would become," Garp said letting the words sink into the heads of the younger officers. Who all look grim once they got it.

!

Totto Land -

"Finally someone was able to beat Vampire," Big Mom said. She's in the dining room having dinner with most of her children. Hearing news from her spies about what happen to Vampire in the Ocean Navel. She had them send a copy of the recording of the fight to her, which she watched with her children.

"Joke didn't actually beat her," Katakuri pointed out.

"But he did beat her badly even if he did lose. Unlike what happen when you two fought," Perospero said.

"As of you did any better," Melise said.

"She tore right through us like we weren't even there," Cinnamon said.

"Those who weren't flirting with her anyways," Oven said causing many of his sisters to blush.

"Which is the reason why I want all of you to start looking for anything that's rumored to be magical," Big Mom said.

"What?" her kids all asked.

"Joke got his power from the treasure of the Ocean Navel and became powerful enough to hurt Vampire," Big Mom said remembering how her homies couldn't do anything to stop Vampire when she had fought her. Her being beaten by Vampire had hurt her image of being strong but than again she wasn't the only emperor who had been beaten.

"Ok mom but you do know most of the time it's not real," Yuen said.

"Which is why all of you be searching. At least one of the supposedly magical items around here should be real like that treasure," Big Mom said.

"I guess me and Prim will be handling the underwater magical items," Praline said.

"Yes and once we find something that we can use to hurt Vampire with. The next time we fight we'll be ready for her," Big Mom said.

!

Wano Country -

"Looks like someone finally was able to do something that you couldn't," Yamato said to her father Kaido.

She had watch the recording along with the other high ranking members of the Beasts Pirates. Her father Kaido was drinking by the barrel as much wine, sake, beer and anything else that could get him drunk. All the crew are careful not to drawn attention to Kaido's broken left horn that Vampire had broken off when they had fought.

"Such power...," Kaido said tossing the empty barrel of wine away.

"I heard of the treasure but never thought it was real," Queen said.

"Making a weak pirate like Joke into someone who could toss around Vampire like that," Black Maria said who was still in awe seeing Vampire actually bleeding. Something that Kaido couldn't do.

"So boss what's the plan?" Who's Who ask.

"We search for other treasures like it," Kaido said.

"There are many treasures that are said to be magical," Jack said.

"Even if it's not magical at least we can still get the treasure," King adds.

!

Moby Dick -

"What you know magic is real," Whitebeard said.

"Making someone like Joke strong enough to fight Vampire," Atmos said.

"I hope she'll be ok," one of the nurses said who is treating Whitebeard said.

"You would," Vista said.

"At least they keep Vampire at bay," Banshee said.

"She did wipe the floor with us last time she was here. And I do mean wipe the floor," Jozu said eyeing Rakuyo.

"Don't remind me," Rakuyo said.

"We should ask Vampire to go after Blackbeard or at least help Ace out," Marco said.

"Yes she should know what Ace is up too," Whitebeard said.

!

On an Island -

"I seen some strange things over the years but nothing like this," Shanks said.

"Nothing like when you sailed with Roger?" Beckman ask.

"Well somethings but nothing like this," Shanks admitted.

"We should go and find a magic treasure and get powers ups like that," Lucky Roux said.

"I could do without being a skeleton," Yasopp said.

"We just have to be on a look out for magic treasure then," Shanks said.

!

Dreadful Whale -

Silk once again finds herself in the wheelhouse at the wheel of the ship. Vampire is still recovering from her fight with Joke and been in her room. Not alone as Max has been with her and taking care of her. Mostly being in bed with her, which is why Silk has been doing her best not to be in the lower decks.

"I really should rethink my life," Silk said wondering if she should either just bare having to deal with a sex craze captain and a eager crewmate.

Since joining the crew Max has been sleeping with Vampire every night. Which Max says is a great workout for her, which is showing as she has lost weight and gotten much toner since joining the crew. Telling her about how it's like a intense cardio workout, a lot of squats and lunges. Making Silk wonder if she shouldn't give it a try. She is getting tried of hearing them having sex and seeing how fit Max is becoming, it would pay off more than just getting off.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - In Superman vs The Elites, Superman defeated Atomic Skull by tossing him into a pond which cooled him off and evaporated all the water. Joke the One Piece version of Atomic Skull is now trap under the ocean where he can't relight his fire while underwater. And seeing how he's magical undead he can't die either.

!


	11. Chapter 11

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to One Piece or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Loguetown is a city on the Polestar Islands in East Blue, covering nearly the entire island it is on, save for a few steep hills. The town is also known as 'The town of the beginning and the end', because the former Pirate King Gol D. Roger was born and executed there. Almost all East Blue ships, especially pirate ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line, since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line.

"Here we are at the start of the Grand Line," Vampire said to Max and Silk.

"And after we rest and pick up supplies it's off to Reverse Mountain the only way into the Grand Line," Max said.

"Well actually there are other ways in but this is the safest way into the Grand Line that's free," Vampire said. (1)

"Free?" Max ask.

"There are some locks that actually takes you all the way up to the top of the Red Line but those cost alot to use," Vampire said.

"And the Calm Belt is full of Sea Kings," Silk said.

"Never had a problem with them. Lost some ships but never had a problem in dealing with the Sea Kings," Vampire said.

"Well you are superstrong," Max said.

"In any case we will need to clean out the pantry and fridge of spoiled food and other trash before we reach the port," Vampire said.

"Should we really be throwing trash into the sea?" Silk ask.

"As long as it's just organic stuff there be something that will eat it," Vampire said going to the kitchen to clean it out of food that they need to throw. (2)

"I'll empty out the biscuit barrel," Silk said.

"And I'll be at the wheel," Max said seeing she's the only one left.

!

Later -

After dumping the spoiled food and near spoiled food into the sea, the Dreadful Whale was dock at a pier. Vampire hired some workers to give the ship a tune up while she and the others went and shop. Vampire would be stopping at the Marine Base of the island to check up on things and allow the marines there to take pictures of the radio thing. She is still going to personally deliver it to the main HQ but she would let the marines at the base take pictures of it.

Vampire stop as she spotted a familiar figure. Both Max and Silk stop as they look towards where Vampire is looking at. They saw a tall woman with fiery pink hair and large pink eyes. She is dressed in a dark red flamenco dress with white frills, a green sash that she uses as a belt with a large red rose on her hip, and hot pink shoes. She wears a gold headband and a silver-emerald necklace that match her diamond-shaped emerald earrings.

"Carmen, it's been awhile," Vampire said walking up to the cook.

"It has Vampire," Carmen said walking to her old lover.

"Hi," Max said.

"Vampire are you traveling with these two?" Carmen ask eyeing Silk and Max.

"Yes meet my two crew mates, Silk and Max," Vampire said.

"You finally have a ship that you're not just using till you find someone to buy it?" Carmen ask.

"The Dreadful Whale a stream ship that I took from some pirates. Now I'm using it as my own and picked up a crew as well," Vampire said.

"Vampire who is she?" Silk ask.

"Carmen a friend of mine who is an extremely well known cook. She has challenged and beaten almost every notable cook in the East Blue. Her style of cooking is quite flamboyant, using flashy movements to convey basic tasks such as turning on burners and peeling carrots. Her dishes turn out almost as visually appealing as her cooking itself and are enough to make many cooks admit defeat. And she is also shared my bed more than once," Vampire adds.

"You have?" Silk ask.

"You haven't?" Carmen ask.

"Talk to Max about it," Silk said.

"She is still on the fence if she wants to share my bed or not," Vampire said. "Can you take them to Gally's Inn while I go to the Marine base?"

"Sure," Carmen said.

"Thanks," Vampire said walking off.

!

At the Marine Base -

At the base one of the many bounty hunters had placed the chest full of heads on the desk of the office where bounties were turned in. The desk jockey grew pale seeing all the heads in the chest. The bounty hunter who brought in the chest of heads, is infamous in only bringing in dead bounties.

Her name is Tobias, Pelican also known at the Bone Hunter.

She got the name because of the outfit she wore. She always wore a helmet made out of the skull of a gorilla mink and wore a leather coat that's covered in pieces of bones that act as armor. She wore a metal breastplate as well as other armor pieces that gave her protection from gunfire. Which many didn't see coming as her coat hides her armor and that not many wear armor in the first place. (3)

Unknown to all, she is a 30 something catfish mermaid who in her mermaid form has a tail of a catfish and has purple eyes. She has hair done in a bowl cut with the left side of her hair red with blue stars and the right side of her hair is green. She has a tattoo on her left bicep of a banana bleeding and screaming in agony as it's being peeled, it's her sense of humor. She's also a zoan devil fruit user. Her fruit allows her to turn into a venomous centipede and a venomous centipede/mermaid hybrid. All hidden by her outfit that hides her tall and trim figure. Not skinny, rather she has 'farmer muscles' by genes and hard exercise in her line of work. Her biceps, thin enough to nearly close your hand around, are yet strong and firm.

Pelican mainly hunts down slavers who have bounties on their heads. Which is why she's is well known for only bringing in her bounties dead. The reason why she does it, is to make sure that the slavers can't enslaved anymore people. As a young mermaid she saw and heard of many mermaids being captured to be made into slaves. That was till Whitebeard made their underwater home part of his territory. Causing all the slavers to stop their raids in fear of the Whitebeard pirates.

She hides all sorts of weapons on her person. People catching a look inside her coat would see a huge number of weapons hanging inside it. Then there's the large backpack that she carries around that's full of weapons as well as supplies. She's a walking armory, and thanks to her super strength as a mermaid and training to make herself stronger. She is able to carry all of her equipment.

"You know you should try bringing in them alive for a change," the clerk said looking over the heads that have their wanted posters pinned to their heads.

"Maybe one day," Pelican said.

Collecting her payment after the clerks counted all the heads and got the money she earned, Pelican made her way out the building. As she did she came across Smoker talking with Vampire. Pelican had heard of Vampire before meeting her, which was at the Marine bases where she was collecting her bounties.

"Really leaving here just to chase after some rookie pirates?" Vampire ask Smoker.

"They're the first pirates to escape from here under my watch," Smoker said.

"That you know of anyways," Vampire said.

"What do you mean?" Smoker ask.

"As long as they don't fly their flag and aren't well known pirates can just sail into port and leave without anyone knowing they're pirates," Vampire said.

"Ok, no known pirate has ever escape from the island," Smoker said.

"Well you were stop by Dragon," Vampire said.

"I'm still trying to figure out why he step in," Smoker said.

"Good luck on that," Vampire said knowing the reason why her dad had stepped in. Even if he never spent time with Luffy, he is still his son.

"Vampire," Pelican said making herself known to her old lover.

"Pelican it's been awhile," Vampire said having gotten to know Pelican on a few encounters. Like her she's a lesbian who enjoys sex as much as she does. She is also as blood thirsty as she is sex crazy, finding joy in tracking down and killing slavers with a bounty on their heads.

"Yes and you have a ship and a crew now?" Pelican ask.

"Looking to join?" Vampire ask.

"I am heading back to the grand line and you're going there. Might as well join your crew till, I'm back home," Pelican said.

"And maybe you can keep her from just bringing in heads," Smoker said.

"I'll try but just not that hard," Vampire said.

"Should have known," Smoker said walking off to oversee the things he needs to do before he can leave to go after the Straw Hats.

"Let's continue this back at the inn me and my crew are staying at," Vampire said.

"And it be nice to see the crew you manage to get," Pelican said.

!

At the Inn -

Silk slept in the room that was rented for the couple of days. She was alone seeing how Vampire and Max are busying themselves with both Carmen and Pelican. Both Carmen and Pelican would be joining them as part of the crew once they get the supplies and set sail.

Carmen had told them over dinner how she was beaten by a chef she had met before when they were younger. And Vampire told her that while she is good there are chefs even better then her. Like how she still hasn't found anyone who can bake brownies like her friend, Jeffrey back on her home island. Sure she does eat fancy meals she likes simple not fancy foods. Like the bake goods that have all sorts of frosting and toppings, she doesn't like them. So Carmen decided to join them and learn new dishes and cooking skills. And use different kinds of food items then what she normally use in her cooking. So now the ship has a cook.

As for Pelican she's a fellow bounty hunter who is just traveling with them to return to the Grand Line and would be apart of the crew till they reach where she's going. She's going to be the ship's gunner thanks to her being more of a long range attacker. She learned to use just about every kind of weapon there is and carries all the weapons she likes using and is best at.

"I really should figure out if where I stand in joining them or not," Silk said hearing all the flesh slapping and banging going on in the other room.

!

A few days later -

Vampire gazed at the sight of Reverse Mountain with the water going up instead of going down. One of the ways to enter the Grand Line or get out of the Grand Line. They had to make room for the two new crew mates. Vampire was already sleeping in the bridge of the ship. Max and Silk were sharing a room, while Carmen is sharing a room with Pelican. Of course since leaving Loguetown they been in the room at the keel end of the ship at the end of the cargo space. Vampire had put a large bed there and been having sex with all the other crew members. It's the sex room where the crew can go and have all the sex they want without making a mess elsewhere on the ship.

"So what is the Grand Line like?" Max ask.

"It's a wild place. The sea and the islands possess a vast number of unpredictable phenomena that are not seen anywhere else in the world, many of which make sailing extremely difficult.," Pelican said.

"And that's only the Paradise half. Once we enter the New World half, it will get wilder," Vampire said.

"With the pirates being the strongest," Silk said.

"Yes the strongest around. Of course that was before I showed up," Vampire said. "I have faced off with many of the strongest pirates and crews and beaten them."

"Of course there is the matter of Joke," Pelican said.

"I never faced anything like him before," Vampire said.

"Read it in the paper," Carmen said.

"It didn't take long for that to leak out," Max said.

"Well be prepared for more like him," Pelican said.

"What do you mean?" Vampire ask.

"Ever since you started making noise and stirring things up. You acted like a lighthouse that is drawing thing that have been hiding in the shadows out into the light," Pelican said.

!

Elsewhere -

A woman glowing with electricity walk away from the smoking bodies she left in her wake.

!

A woman laughs as she stands in a book store standing over the body of the young man who had found and open the book that she was trap in.

!

Loud screaming could be heard from ruins of a castle that the marines were rebuilding to make into a base. A woman who is black and white was seen flying away from the castle. The marines outside the castle enter to find all the marines who were inside dead. With blood coming out of their ears.

!

Inside a toy store a fish man is working on creating toys.

!

From a grave a arm burst out of the ground. With a voice underneath shouting, 'Born on a...'

!

Grand Line -

"She can be hurt and bleed," Carter Herman said as he works on a body of a large white gorilla, with a enlarged skull that housed it's big brain.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I figure that there are other ways into the Grand Line seeing how big the flag ship of the Krieg Pirates are and how Thriller Bark use to be an island in the West Blue and would to way too big to ever go up Reverse Mountain. There would have to be other ways to enter the Grand Line.

2 - Throwing food scraps into the sea would have something eat it, especially when you're out in the open sea far off the coast. As many sea life depend on stuff floating to the bottom to feed them. It's when it's inorganic trash like plastic and metal being toss into the sea or is toxic is when it causes a problem.

3 - Unlike in cannon armor will protect people who wear them from harm. And besides the rule of cool that manga and anime runs on. The reason why in this fic people don't wear armor, is that it would weigh them down if they fall into water.

!


End file.
